Nowadays, a user on average receives hundreds, if not thousands, of electronic messages a day. Overwhelmed by such a large influx of messages (e.g., social network updates and marketing materials), in some cases, a user may encounter great difficulty keeping a message folder (e.g., an email inbox) well organized. For example, despite scant interest in marketing emails, users may passively (e.g., by way of inaction) allow them to stay in their inboxes—rather than acting affirmatively to remove these unwanted emails, e.g., moving them to a trash or spam folder. Because the former does not require upfront user efforts, while the latter might.
Difficulties abound with maintaining message folders in this manner, however. One technical problem is that once a message folder grows large (e.g., filled with a significant number of unwanted messages), maintenance efforts may increase dramatically and soon become prohibitive. Worse, users feeling overwhelmed by unwanted messages may lose interest in maintaining or organizing a message folder in the future, further exacerbating the situation. For example, seeing that their inboxes now include more than 200 marketing ads and social network updates, users may choose to abandon their inboxes altogether in favor of a clean slate (e.g., a brand new email address). From a user's perspective, frustration may arise. From a service provider's perspective, user retention may suffer, and maintenance cost (for unwanted messages idling in users' inboxes) may skyrocket.
The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.